1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link pin exchanging device for a wind turbine generator and a link pin exchanging method. In particular, the invention relates to a link pin exchanging device for exchanging a link pin of a link mechanism in a rotor hub of a wind turbine generator, and to a method for exchanging the link pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, from a view point of preserving the global environment, the use of wind turbine generators to generate reusable energy has become popular.
In general, a wind turbine generator comprises a rotor head equipped with blades, a nacelle accommodating a drive train and a generator, and a tower supporting the nacelle. The drive train is for transmitting a torque from the rotor head side to the generator side, and usually includes a gear box so that rotational speed of the rotor head is increased to transmit to the generator. Such a wind turbine generator is normally provided with a pitch control mechanism in the rotor head for changing pitch angles of the blades, so as to stop the rotation of a rotating shaft for safety measures during strong winds or for maintenance reasons.
Since the pitch control mechanisms that are attached to each of the blades adjust the pitch angle of each of the blades interlockingly, the pitch control mechanisms may be coupled together by a link mechanism. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H3-189374 describes a link mechanism provided in a rotor hub that adjusts the pitch angle of each of the blades interlockingly.    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H3-189374